1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates generally to image sensors comprising a package of stacked semiconductor integrated circuits (dies) and to electronic systems including such image sensors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for more highly functional and compact mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. requires the miniaturization of components, e.g., packaged components, and features of the devices by means of high integration and high packaging techniques. One of these components sought to be miniaturized is an image sensor package. To lower the manufacturing costs of such packages, in addition to providing for their miniaturization, one semiconductor die may be provided with a pixel array while the other circuits may be provided in another semiconductor die and then the two semiconductor dies are stacked. However, due to process margins associated with their design, current image sensors including stacked dies do not allow for a desired level of miniaturization to be realized in electronic devices and especially mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc.